Chance Encounter
by FallenMagic
Summary: Sequel to 'I love you, goodbye'. It's been five years since Michael left Maria. When she happens to meet him, she has a suprise...but is it enough to make Michael stay this time? Maria POV *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to 'I love You, Goodbye'**

**Chance Encounter**

I gazed out the window watching the rain come pelting down. The weather fit my mood. Gloomy. I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought about him. It was always him. I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind. 

_Oh Michael! Why did you leave me?_ I asked. 

I always asked that but got nowhere near an answer. Sometimes I felt so angry with him for just leaving me like that. Without any goodbye. I didn't get it. It had been five years but still I couldn't figure out what went wrong. We had such an amazing time the night he left. We had slept together. But when I had woken up the next morning, he was nowhere to be found.

At first, I had thought that something had happened to him but then I realised that all his stuff was missing. It had hurt me deeply to know that he had left me. 

"Mommy?"

I sighed as I moved away from the window. I wiped me eyes dry before heading to my five year old daughter's room. 

"What is it chica?" I asked, enveloping her into a hug.

"I'm scared!" The little girl trembled slightly as the clouds rolled with thunder.

I laughed softly. "It's okay Piper. Its just thunder."

Piper looked at me with eyes full of trust and love and asked. "Was daddy ever afraid of thunder?" 

I could feel me eyes cloud over as I thought about Piper's father. "No Piper. Your daddy was never afraid of thunder."

"Do you think he loves me?" Piper asked, unaware that her father didn't even know he had a daughter.

I kissed her on her forehead. "I'm sure he would fall in love with you." 

I knew that if Michael knew he had a daughter he would come back to me. But I could not do that. I wanted him to come back because he loved me, not because he felt an obligation to do so.

"Piper, how about going over to Aunt Liz and Uncle Max's house?" I asked her. Piper jumped up and down in bed, her unruly brown hair flying. Her green eyes sparkled in excitement. 

"Can I?" 

I laughed as I saw her excitement. "Come on. Let's go!"

I picked up my daughter and headed to the Evans' house.

****  

"Dawn Charlotte Evans, don't you dare drop that ice cream on your clothes!" Liz's frantic yell came through the kitchen door.

I smirked as Liz ran and tipped the bowl back from her six-year-old daughter. Brown doe eyes looked innocently at her, but there was a mischievous twinkle in them. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. "She sure is a rascal!" 

Liz grinned at me in wry amusement. "And a lot to handle. With Cordy also, I've got my hands full!"

Just then, Piper came barrelling in with Jason Whitman hot on her tail. "Mommy, mommy, Aunt Liz! Save me!" Piper cried as she hid behind the counter. "Jason wants to squirt me with water!"

Liz gave him a scolding look. "Jason! What did your mother tell you not to do?"

Jason pouted. "Okay." He agreed reluctantly.

I gave an amused groan. "Why did Isabel have to leave Jason with us?" 

"So that Alex could take her out!" Liz reminded me. "It's supposed to be a surprise for Izzy, but knowing her, she must have either figured it out or pulled it out of Max."

I laughed. "Yep. Who can stand the charms of Isabel Whitman!"

Liz wiped the ice cream Dawn had dropped from the counter and turned her attention back to Dawn. "Dawn go take a bath now please."

"Okay Mommy." Dawn said and rushed off.

"Are we taking them to the book reading at the library today?" I asked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah. Just as soon as I get Dawn, Cordelia and Jason ready."

This was our weekly ritual. Either one of the families would take all four kids to the book reading every Thursday. I placed myself on the couch and sighed. It had been five tough years without Michael. I always hoped that one day he might return. I glanced at our graduation picture Liz had kept on the side table. I smiled as I saw all three couples smiling and excited about our new life. Sometimes I wished I had known what was in store for me. At least that way I could have prevented Michael from leaving.

**** 

I had wandered into this area by pure chance. I probably, in all my life in Boston had never been to this side of the mall. I don't know why but I just never had. So, what possessed me to come here today, of all days? I really didn't know. I'm starting to sound like a broken record. But then again I am one. 

I guess it was when I saw the paintings that I knew…knew what? I'm not sure. All I know is that when I looked at that painting of a little girl with red shoes…I knew I had to look at the other paintings. I felt a connection with them, something that seemed so familiar and yet alien at the same time.

I didn't expect to see him there. He was probably the last person I expected to find there. What surprised me even more was that I was at his art show. I guess deep down I just knew that he was here. That it was his paintings. How else could I have wandered from the bookstore to the art show? I hadn't intended of ditching Liz with the kids, but I had been feeling down and what better way than to but some cypress oils. I might not have found the oils but I just might have found my past.

I was so enchanted by the paintings that I didn't even notice him walking towards me. I don't think he even saw me. He was too busy trying to sell one of his paintings to a prospective buyer. When I turned around, I saw his spiky hair and my breath caught. It was him. The one who I still obsessed and mourned over. The one who's daughter I now raise. The one who stole my heart all those years ago. 

"Michael!" I whispered, shocked beyond belief. 

I stood staring at him, unsure whether my mind was playing tricks on me. But I knew there was no way I could imagine such perfection. "Michael!" I said again, this time louder. This time he saw me. I saw the pain; love and shame pass through his eyes in that one instant our eyes met. He was shocked too.

He turned and began to walk away. I snapped out of my daze, anger flooding me. How dare he walk away from me again! I stormed after him. "Michael!" I snapped. "Nice to know you still remember me!"

"Maria!" Michael said, with such pain and longing that my anger melted away. 

We stood staring at each other in the crowded mall, just staring with longing and love. I wanted to ask him so many things. Why he left? Why he never called? I needed to tell him about Piper, the daughter he never knew about. I wanted to do so much, and yet I could just stand there and look at him, with sadness written all over my face.

"Mommy! Where are you?" Piper! Her voice snapped me out of my fog. Liz must be worried. 

"I'm right here sweetie." I called over my shoulder. Michael's eyes went wide when he heard those words. His face filled with pain and silent acceptance but he quickly replaced his stone face. 

Piper came hurrying towards me. "Mommy! Aunt Liz is waiting for you! Cordy and Jason are hungry!" Piper told me, tugging at my shirt.

I picked her up and gave her a small smile. "All right chica. Let's go." 

I gave Michael a last look before beginning to move away. I refused to make the first move. It was obvious he wanted to stay lost. "Maria, wait!" Michael's voice stopped me in my tracks. I turned to look at him questioningly. He shuffled his feet and looked nervous. "How about some coffee, tomorrow at five. Say at the Blue Café?" he asked. He was calling out to me. He wanted to talk to me. 

I just nodded my head calmly. "Sure. See you then." With that, I walked of with Piper back to Liz.

****

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

This must be the fifth time I felt Liz give me a curious look. But, just like before, I ignored it. I concentrated on my ice cream as I tried to duck Liz's stares. I looked at Isabel, who's got that dreamy smile on her face as she holds Jason. I guess the surprise went really well. I could hear the guys moving out of the kitchen and towards the front door. 

"Hey Izzy, Liz. We'll be back in a while. We need to go get some stuff." Alex called through the Evan's foyer as he and Max headed outside.

"Get some baby wipes please Max!" Liz reminded him.

The door slammed shut and Isabel and Liz resumed their talk. I felt envious of them. They had caring husbands who don't leave at the drop of a hat. They know that Alex and Max will be there for them, no matter what. I let my mind drift. I still hadn't told anyone about Michael. I don't know what to say. I felt a ripple of excitement and nervousness as I thought about out 'date' tomorrow. There is so much I want to ask him. So much I want to tell him.

There it is again. That persistent gaze. I turned my head and found both Isabel and Liz staring at me. "What?" I asked annoyed.

Liz just shook her head. "Nothing…it's just…" She paused, as if not sure what to say. 

Isabel broke in for her. "It's just that you're very quiet today." Her voice was concerned and worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

I bristled as she asked that. "I can be quiet you know!" I snap. Isabel backed off, a hurt look in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry…it's just that you seem upset." She said.

"It's not like you to be so quiet Maria." Liz told me. I sighed and looked away. They were right. I was upset. I turned back to meet their worried stares.

"I met Michael today." I said quietly. I could feel their shock vibrating through the air. 

"When-where…how is he?" Isabel finally managed to say.

I shrugged. "I don't know really. He looked fine. He had an art exhibition at the mall." I paused, unsure of how to break the news. I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm meeting him for coffee tomorrow." 

Again the silence. I glanced at Isabel and Liz. They seemed to be in a daze. They never expected to see or hear from Michael again and there he was. 

"Does he know…about Piper?" Liz asked hesitantly. 

I shook my head. "No. I don't know what to say. Hey Michael you have a daughter...so how's your life?" I bit out. "No I can't do that."

Isabel was still in a daze. Her brother was back and she didn't know how to react. I know how she felt. I felt the same too. For me my world had been turned upside down. I didn't what to expect. Would he stay this time or run again? Would he be willing to meet the others? Thoughts were flying through my head at warp speed. I felt Liz give me a hug. I gave her a grateful smile. 

"Izzy? Are you okay?" I asked hoarsely. I felt bad for her. I could tell that Isabel felt hurt. To know that Michael didn't even bother asking about her. 

Isabel shook her head. "No. I'm not." She whispered, her eyes teary. 

That was all I could take. Seeing Isabel cry, and seeing Liz's sad look was too much for me. I knew that if they guys came home they would want to know why everyone was so upset. I couldn't handle going through the details. I knew I was minutes away from bursting into tears. I sprang up from the couch. "I'm sorry. I have to go." I whispered and hurried out into the foyer. "Piper!" I shouted. "Piper come on, we're leaving!"

I heard Piper running down the stairs, at my teary voice. "But mom!" she whined. I heard Liz come and stand behind me, worried at my behaviour. I didn't care though. I had to get out of there.

"Come on chica…we have to go." I pleaded with her silently. She bit her lip, knowing something was wrong. 

"Okay mommy. We can go home." She told me grabbing her coat. I smiled a bit in thanks. Sometimes I think that she was wise for her age. She seemed to know me too well. She was so much like Michael in that way.

Throughout the car ride back home to our apartment I drove silently. I know Alex and Max would find out before the night was over. I know they would try to go find Michael but I hoped I got to see him first. I wanted to be the one to question him. I wanted to be the one who welcomed him back. If he was back…

My mind was still disturbed as I put Piper to bed. I gave her a kiss as I tucked her in. "'Night chica." I whispered.

"Mommy? Why are you sad?" Piper asked me. She was worried; I could see it in her face.

I put on a bright smile for her. "I'm fine sweetie, just very tired." I told her.

She nodded after a while, silently accepting my explanation. I watched my daughter fall asleep and wondered how Michael would react when he found out about her.

*****  

I glanced around the Café once more. I sighed as I checked my watch for what seemed like the millionth time. He was late. I wondered briefly if he had decided against this meeting but shook that thought away. It hurt too much to even think about that. I stirred my now cold coffee absently. My mind raced with the millions of questions I had lined up for him. Suddenly my attention was caught by a view of spiky hair. Michael! No one had hair like that.

I frowned when I realised that he was just standing outside. * Isn't he going to come in? * I wondered. Well I had to do something about that. I grabbed my bag and walked to where he was standing. He had his back to me. I could tell he was considering running and ditching me. 

"You should move. People might think you're a stalker." I said. He whirled around, startled by my appearance.

I waited for him to say something. Even a 'hi!' would do. But he just stood there staring at me, as if he still wasn't sure it was actually me. He opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out. I sighed dramatically and smiled. "I see all these years have done wonders for you vocabulary!" I joked. A small smile appeared of his face. The smile that made my heart stop, just like in high school.

"Still the same Deluca." Michael finally said. 

I don't know why that made me smile. I guess that assured me that he still remembered me. That he had not forgotten about me or waved me off as 'some high school crush'. 

"Hi Spaceboy!" I finally said with a small yet warm smile. I somehow was not angry with him. I guess I was over being angry. But the sharp pain in my heart told me I was not over being sad.

"So you remember." Michael said smiling. That darn smile! 

I bit my lip. _How could I forget Michael?_ I asked silently. Instead, I just hugged him tight. He tensed at first but then returned my hug. I let go quickly though. "Good to see you again."

He nodded slightly. "Yeah." He said, his voice thick. "Yeah. It is."

We stood there, outside the Café with people milling all around us. Just staring at each other-no one making a move. All the questions I had thought up, all the scenarios I had imagined just flew out of my head as I stood there staring into his liquid brown eyes.

Finally, he broke away from my gaze and gestured towards the café. "Well…how about some coffee?" he asked.

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts in order. "Sure. Why not?" I agreed as we stepped back into the café.

**** 

"So where have you been all these years?" I asked as we sat nursing our coffees. 

Michael sat back, looking aimlessly around. "Around. I went to Santa Fe, LA then Boston. I couldn't seem to settle down." He told me. I could tell he really didn't want to be talking about the past as that would lead to him leaving. But I wasn't letting him off easy. I might not be angry with him but I was owed some answers.

"You paint now?" I asked. 

He nodded. "Yeah. It's just something I'm good at."

"I remember." I told him softly.

He looked away, but not before I saw the pain in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "So…um, what do you do?"

I sighed. I knew we were staying on safer topics but I didn't do anything about that. I wasn't sure I was ready to face him yet. "I'm a teacher." He looked surprised.

"What? Why is that so surprising?" I asked, annoyed.

He shook his head. "It's just I never imagined you…a teacher huh?" he gave me an amused grin. "I imagine you more of a performer."

This time it was my turn to smile. "Well you're right there. I do perform. Three nights a week at 'The Singing Kettle'."

Michael gave me a look. I whacked his arm. "Nothing like that you pervert. Liz and Izzy bring the kids there!" I told him.

Michael's smile suddenly faded. "How are the others?" he asked.

I halted. We were beginning to tread on thin ice. "They are fine. Liz teaches biology at the University and Max is a doctor. Liz and Max had another daughter, Cordelia Ann Evans. She's almost three."

Michael smiled. "I remember Dawn as a baby…"

I smiled. "She's a vibrant one!"

Michael laughed. "She always was." He paused. "Umm…how are Izzy and Alex? Did they get married?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the year you left actually." I waited for the pain to subside. " Alex is working for a big computer company and Izzy's a lawyer. They have a four-year-old son. Jason Michael Whitman."

There was a look of surprise on Michael's face as he heard Jason's middle name. I sat there quietly, knowing he would want to know about Piper next. He had seen her after all.

But Michael did not say anything. He just sat there, with a guarded look on his face. After a few minutes, he asked quietly. "What about you? That girl I saw…" he trailed off. He didn't know what to ask, or whether he wanted to know.

I brushed the stray strand of hair off my face, anything to stall my answer. "She's my daughter, Piper."

"Oh." The sad hurt look on Michael's face made me touch his hand. I saw his eyes go towards my wedding finger. No ring. He looked at me puzzled.

"She's five years old…" I began. Michael still look confused, and even more hurt remembering that he left five years ago.

"You didn't ask her full name Michael." I told him quietly.

"Why?" his voice was choked. "What-"

I nodded, indicating I understood him. "Her name's Piper Michelle…" I paused and looked up at him, straight in the eyes. I wanted to see his reaction. My eyes brimming with tears, I took a deep breath and continued. "Her name is Piper. Piper Michelle Guerin."

Michael sat frozen to his seat. I looked searchingly at him for some sign. Finally, he looked at me with hope and love shining in his eyes. "She's mine?" he asked. 

I nodded. "That night you left…"

Realisation struck him. "Oh. Wow!" he whispered.

"Yes. She's amazing." I bit my lip, still not knowing what was going on in his head.

We sat quietly as the new link between us washed over us. Suddenly I had to know. I don't think I could have waited longer. I looked up at Michael again and found him staring at me. "Why did you leave Michael?" I asked softly.

Michael flinched slightly. He looked away, his eyes darting all over the café. Finally, they settle back at me. I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes. "I…well I got scared."

"Scared of what? Of me? Of us?" I asked, the hurt creeping into my voice.

"No!" Michael said firmly. He held my hand from across the table but I pulled away. He pulled back hurt. "I was scared…never mind! This was a mistake!" he said suddenly. He got up and mumbled. "I have to go. Nice to see you again Maria. Say hi to everyone for me and tell Izzy I'm sorry." 

"Michael-" I began seeing him hurrying away. But he was already gone. I hurried outside determined not to let him walk away again. But I couldn't see him anywhere. Tears started to spill my eyes when I realised that Michael Guerin had left me high and dry once again.

****  

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all who gave me such wonderful feedback! This is the last chapter!

*****************************************************

I felt a hand stroke my hair as I lay sobbing in bed the next day. I had spent the entire last night crying over Michael and I had promised myself I would not shed any more tears over him. But when I had woken up today, I couldn't stop the tears from streaking down my face.

I briefly wondered about Piper but then remember that she was sleeping over at Liz's. So, I just unplugged the phone and lay in bed, crying my heart out. 

I don't know when Liz and Alex came over. I didn't even hear the door open. But I was never so grateful for them coming over. They just knew I needed them.

"Hey girlfriend. Are you all right?" Alex asked hugging me.

I shook my head, my voice muffled as I laid my head against his chest. "He left me again. He left Piper! He ran again! Why can't he just stay? Why do I scare him so much?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

Liz shushed me as Alex gently rocked me. "You know Deluca, he loves you too much. He really does. We can always see it in his eyes." He told me.

I refused to believe him. I didn't want to believe it. How could anyone love someone and leave them?

"Does he know about Piper?" Liz asked hesitantly.

I nodded, sniffling as I pulled away from Alex. "He knows."

Then I glanced around the room, noticing that Piper was not here. "Liz, didn't you bring Piper?" I asked, suddenly worried.

Liz gave me a small smile. "She's still at my place. You can pick her up tonight. She wasn't ready to leave just yet."

I nodded, silently relieved that Piper would not have to see me in this state. "Thanks." I whispered.

Alex got up from next to me and pulled me up. "Well Deluca, you must be famished! Let's get you something to eat!"

I laughed as I was pushed into the bathroom. "Do you do this with Izzy too?" I asked playfully.

Alex grinned. "That's what she loves about me!" 

"Well I hope you know how to make blueberry pancakes because I feel a craving coming on." I said through the door.

I could hear Liz whacking Alex when he replied. "Don't you have blueberry pancakes craving around that time of month?"

"Alex!" Liz and I said in unison.

His laughter could be heard as he made his way to my kitchen.

****  

I gave a frustrated growl as I smudged my eyeliner again. I quickly wiped it off and tried again. This must be the fourth time I'm trying to apply it. But my hands were shaking so badly that I couldn't get it on straight. Finally, I put the eyeliner down and took deep breaths to calm my self down. I knew what was wrong with me.

It had been two days since that coffee 'date' disaster and I had no word of Michael. He had disappeared yet again. I glanced towards the back door entrance of 'The Singing Kettle'. I had fifteen minutes before I went on stage and I was waiting for Isabel. I knew Isabel had planned to go and check out the place where I had found Michael three days earlier. Three days. It seemed a lot longer. I had three days of heartache and pain. Three nights when I cried myself to sleep. I slammed my fists angrily on the vanity. I didn't deserve this. It was Michael's decision and I had no right to tell him to stay. But it still hurt, it still hurt badly.

The door creaked open and Isabel's head popped in. "Hey Maria!" she greeted as she stepped in. "Look who's here to wish you luck!"

I looked up and saw the kids rushing in. Dawn, Piper, Cordelia, and Jason all stood there with red roses in their hands. 

"Aww how sweet! Thanks guys!" I squealed as they handed them to me. I gave them each a hug.

"Good luck mommy!" Piper wished me with a bright smile.

"Sing one for me! Won't you Aunt Maria?" Dawn asked eagerly. 

"Of course I will!" I told them, bumping my nose with Cordelia's.

"Okay guys! Out you go. Go to Uncle Alex. He's waiting for you." Isabel said ushering them outside. "Dawn please take them." With one last wave, the kids hurried out to grab good seats.

Isabel smiled in amusement as she watched them leave. I turned back to the mirror trying to apply the eyeliner again. Isabel walked up and took it from me. "Here let me." She said gently. She waved her hand across my face and used her powers to fix it.

I glanced at myself and grinned at her. "Thanks!"

She laughed. "Well it does come in handy!"

She fiddled with the roses as I put on my shoes. "So…um… I went by the art show place today." She said hesitantly.

I paused halfway. "And?" I asked, suddenly scared.

She met my eyes sadly. "He was not there. All the paintings were gone."

I nodded at her. "Oh."

"Do you have any idea where he was staying?" Isabel asked, a pleading tone in her voice.

I shook my head. "No. He…uh…he didn't tell me. He left before I could ask." I told her.

Isabel looked away, sorrowful. "Okay. Just though I'd check." She tried to make it seem as if it was no big deal but I knew how badly she was hurting. Over the years I had gotten close to her and could often sense her moods. Right now, the sadness and hurt was vibrating off her.

"Isabel-" I began but she cut me off.

"No, I'm fine. Really! You go. You're on."

I nodded sadly as I headed out onto the stage. 

****  

_…Will you be leaving, leaving me today?  
Like the ocean leaves us waiting on the sand  
Crumbling in our hand  
I can't live this scene again  
  
_

I trailed of the last line of the chorus and opened my eyes. Harsh stage lights greeted my. The many people sitting in the café clapped as I took a bow. "Thank you. We'll be back after a five minute break." I said before shutting off the microphone. Although I couldn't see far into the audience, I saw Isabel, Alex, Liz, and Max sitting at the back with the kids. Piper waved to me and I waved back.

I took a quick swig of water as I turned back to tell the band what to play next. I had been singing sad songs today, songs of goodbyes and betrayals. I knew it was because of Michael. The next sing was also sad but I didn't want to sing anything else. It was called 'Wish I still had you'. I hoped they knew it. Just as I was about to speak, I felt the familiar prick at the back of my neck. I shivered slightly as I realised who it was. 

"Michael…"I whispered. He was here. I could feel it. I glanced around the darkened café but couldn't make him out. But I knew without a doubt that he was sitting right here watching me. Truth be told it kind of unnerved me. I didn't know how to take this. Suddenly I knew what to do and quickly told the band my song. I moved back to the microphone and announced my next song.

"This song is called 'If we could start over'. And it's for a special person out there." I said. _This is for you Michael._ I prayed silently. I just hope he knew that.

Then I took the microphone in my hand and waited for the cue. As the music began, I let it wash over me, taking away my heartache and pain. I opened my mouth and poured all my emotion into the song. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

I never found out why you walked away  
And never said goodbye  
But now that I see you  
I'm torn inside, but I've still got my pride  
  
I understand that some things are better left unsaid  
I'm afraid of the truth  
But what can I do if I still want you  
  


I opened my eyes and found Michael staring back at me from the table nearest the stage. I was not surprised. His eyes shined even though it was difficult to see. I just locked my eyes with his and sang to him. There was none else there except Michael and me.

_  
If we could start over again  
I know if we try our love could be stronger  
If we could start over again  
I'm sure, wo oh  
We'd never have to let go  
  
For so many years now  
I've held inside things I meant to say  
But faced with the past now I realize  
I can't let that stand in our way  
  
I never knew that a love so strong would never fade  
But what can we do  
If I still want you  
And you want me too  
  
How can we walk away  
From something that was once so strong  
Have we the strength to say we're wrong___

As I finished the song, I looked away from Michael. The audience were clapping and whistling. I had never gotten such a response. I beamed but looked back down at Michael. He wasn't clapping or smiling but the look in his eyes said it all.

****  

I sat waiting backstage. I knew Michael would come. I wrung my hands nervously. I didn't know what to expect. I glanced at my reflection and checked my dress. I smoothed a wrinkle on the black fabric. 

"You look great." A voice said behind me.

I whirled gasping. "Michael!" I said, startled. "I didn't hear you."

He smirked slightly. "I could tell."

He gave me a small bouquet of daisies. I looked at him curiously. He smiled. "I heard it was tradition to give an artist flowers after a performance."

I laughed. "Thanks for the thought."

We just stood there for a while staring at each other, smiling. It felt so right just to be around him again. I didn't know what he was doing here or how he knew I sang here tonight, but I wasn't complaining.

"You were great out there, you know." He finally said.

I ducked my head shyly. "Yeah, well I had motivation…"

I looked up at him and gave him a puzzled look. "How did you know I sang here?"

"You told me!" he stated.

I squinted at him. "I just said I sang at the 'Singing Kettle'. I never told you when." I accused him.

"Well, I did a bit of asking and well…let's just say you're really popular around here." He told me with a smile.

I smiled back. He had asked around for me! I took that for a good sign. *Yeah…well he might just be here to say goodbye, or meet Piper before he leaves. * My mind reasoned.

"I'm not!" Michael blurted out, almost as if reading my mind. 

I held my breath, not daring to hope. "Not what?" I asked softly.

"Not leaving you this time."

"You said that last time too. Remember? You told me, no more running." I told him quietly.

"Maria!" he spoke softly, taking my chin in his hands and making me look at him. "I won't! I promise!"

"How can I be sure Michael?" I asked him. "What if you do stay for a while? Piper will become attached. I don't want her to feel the pain of losing a parent. She never knew you, so it's okay right now. She deals with it. I can tell her that her daddy loves her. But if you stay and then leave…she'll be confused. I've been through that. I don't want that for my daughter!"

Michael held me close and brushed his lips lightly against mine. "I won't leave!"

"What makes you so sure Michael?" I asked again.

Michael stared at me silently for a few heartbeats before a smile spread across his face. "Maybe because I love you too much…"

I smiled through my tears as I heard those words. I remembered them. I held him close and whispered. "I love you Michael Guerin."

****  

Epilogue

Two months later…

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Liz asked; her eyes shining brightly as she took in the vast field. "I'm so glad we came here for our picnic! It's a great place for the kids."

I smiled as I sat down on the blanket next to her. She and Max were giving each other those soul-mate looks and Isabel just rolled her eyes.

"God, get a room you two!" she muttered.

I chuckled. Everything was as it should be, as it was all those years ago in high school. I glanced at Michael and Piper who were playing Frisbee a few feet away. I smiled when I saw how happy they both looked. Piper had accepted Michael as her father so well. And Michael was such a good father. I knew for sure he was here to stay. I played with the silver diamond engagement ring Michael had given me two days ago. I never felt happier.  Life was perfect at the moment. I had a beautiful daughter, four incredibly amazing best friends and the perfect husband, my soul mate. Nope, life couldn't be better.  

THE END


End file.
